After the Puppet
by LouBug257
Summary: My Dad died in his pizzeria he had. My friend, Roger, and me, Nathan, have decided to open it back up. The place is scary now and looks creepy. Sometimes you can hear talking. Well, I can. I was once a soul trapped in the pizzeria. I know who is still in there. The purple killer, Vincent. (Cover is not mine) Third book in the Puppet Series (On a Hiatus, Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place eight years after Remembering a Puppet.**

 **To know what happened to the pizzeria, Marion, and how Nathan came up look at Remembering a Puppet.**

 **Roger and Nathan are KuraiFriend. They have helped me with my stories and will continue to help me.**

* * *

People can do crazy things to make themselves not feel lonely.

Like I pieced together remakes of my old family.

Dad, Mom, Uncle Foxy, Uncle Bonnie, are now here with me again.

I also turned BB and Aunt Mangled... After turning her into a mess.

Aunt Mangled's suit didn't look right, so I fixed it.

She shouldn't be called Toy Foxy because Foxy is a boy.

I pretend I don't know what's happening. That I don't know, I have gone insane.

Aunt Mangled tried to stop me from getting to that purple monster. I have to go through SpringTrap to get him.

After that I torn her up, but I couldn't leave her offline. My heart said no.

I also messed with my restaurant.

It's more burnt than what it was when I dead.

I paint on the walls. I also wrote on them.

I miss my human family because of that I mess with my restaurant.

I should stop, but being here... I can't stop.

I know call myself and my family Phantoms because we are all here even though we died.

I watch Mom bake a cake. I told her to make it.

I look around at my other family members.

"Marion, wh-" BB started.

"I told you to call me Marionette now." I look at him. "I can't get out of my costume. So I'm stuck as Marionette."

"Marionette, why are we making a cake? None of us can eat it." BB looks at me with sadness in his ghostly eyes.

"He's coming today. He has to." I watch Mom pull the cake out. "I'll decorate it."

I get out icing that was safe to eat.

I have only seen my animatronic family, SpringTrap, and the purple monster for years...

But the other day, I saw my son's friend. He was checking out the pizzeria, even went inside.

I heard him say, this will be my gift.

I thought what he meant by that. It took awhile of stop trying to get the purple monster to think about stuff.

Aunt Mangled look at the cake. "Happy Birthday Nathan."

Today is my son's birthday and his friend is bringing him here.

The least thing I can do is give him a cake.

* * *

I look at Mike wheel Jeremy, my mom, into the room.

He still isn't fully healed. He can still get to where his legs stop working.

I give him a smile and get up to hug him.

"I... I love you, Nate." He tells me as we hug.

I pull back and make a heart with my hands.

I love you, too.

"E... Eighteen now. D... Don't you feel old?" Jeremy chuckles.

"You both make me feel like a dinosaur." Mike adds.

I give a big smile.

I look around hearing the front door opened.

"Nathan!" I see Roger runs into the room. "Happy birthday!"

I hold out my arms for a hug.

His face said no, but he hugs me.

I love you. I wish I could tell you.

"Let's party?" Roger looks around the kitchen.

"That's what we plan to do." Mike looks around. "Eat cake, give presents, and maybe play videos games."

Mom pulls Mike down and whispers in his ear.

"Or not."

I frown. What did he tell Mike?

I stomp my foot to get them to look at me. Once they were, I hold out my hand.

Give me information!

"R... Roger should tell you. Quick questions, pr... Presents before cake?" Mom smirks.

I nod. I do want them now. I like getting stuff from Mom. He knows what I like.

Then I turn to Roger and hold out my hand again.

"It's part of my gift." He smirks also.

I stomp angrily on the ground again.

Just tell me! I scream in my head.

I made sounds out of anger at him.

"Calm down. Surprises are better Nathan." Roger puts up his hands.

I sigh and stop throwing my fit and sit down.

"Present time!" Mike yells and runs out the room.

I look at a picture on the wall. Written on it was present time. It was of Marionette in his box.

I sigh. I miss him.

He was there for me when I was dead and for two months after getting remade into his child.

I go to the pizzeria and stand outside it sometimes.

I remember the good time we had together. How we played together. How we painted together, even though he was allergic to it.

I remember how much he loved Mom. How he may have died for him.

Love is very powerful. It makes people do crazy things.

I glance at Roger.

Trust me on that.

I smile when he looks at me. He smiles back.

I watch as Mike comes back with three presents.

"Big one is from me, small is from Ginger, she's sorry she couldn't make it, and last one is from your mom." Mike sets them down in front of me.

I pick Mom's first.

It's art stuff. Paint, color pencils, pencils, and a stretch pad.

I smile at him. I love art.

I go for the small one.

It was the new Panic! at the Disco CD!

I love this band!

I get to Mike's.

It was a bit light for being big.

I frown when I opened it.

Purple clothes...

I look at Mike.

"Look at the hat." He tells me.

I check out the hat. It said, "Night watch."

"Mine is tied together with Roger's." Mike tells me as I put the hat on.

I look at Roger for more.

"Get changed into those clothes and meet me at my car." Roger keeps his smirk.

I nod and rush to me room with the clothes.

It looks like Vincent's uniform...

I still have nightmares of what I've seen him do and what Jeremy and Marionette said he done.

I look at myself in the mirror.

Why am I dressed as a night watchman from the pizzeria?

I quickly hurry to Roger's car, but not before hugging both Mom and Mike as my thank you.

I sigh and get in the car.

"You look hot in that outfit." Roger said.

I turn red and look at him.

I don't know what to say.

Oh wait. I know what to say.

NOTHING AT ALL SINCE I CAN'T TALK AT ALL!

"Do you want the AC on?"

What? I give him a confused look.

"You look hot in that and you're flushed. Do you want the AC on?" Roger said with a look.

I just nod.

He didn't mean it the way I thought he did.

"One more thing!" A blue ribbon goes around my eyes.

I move around a bit.

"Calm down. It's just to make it more of a surprise."

I didn't like it, so I held Roger's hand the whole way even though he keep saying no.

"Let me go. We have to get out the car." Roger moves his hand. "I'll get you out the car. Just wait."

I nod and let him go.

Where are we? I want to ask so bad.

We got out the car and move a bit.

"Hold out your hands." Roger whispers in my ear.

I hold them out a bit scared.

What will he put in my hands?

This better not be a birthday prank again!

I shake from fright.

I feel something small and cold go into my hands. I roll it around.

A key?

Please don't say to a house! I have to stay at home and help Mom!

I already have a good car, so I don't need that.

Roger takes off my blindfold. "This is your presents!"

Really?!

I stare at the old pizzeria, but it has a different sign.

"Welcome to our new work place, Fazbear's Frights!" Roger keeps yelling.

I look down at the key in my hands. Then at Roger.

"Go ahead. Open it." He tells me.

I smirk and quickly unlock the place.

We went inside and right on the table by the door was a cake.

I smile at Roger for a thank you.

 **"Nate... I didn't make the cake." Roger looks around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**School has started for me. D:**

 **I'll be even slower making chapters and stories.**

 **Look at Puppet Series: Mini Series when you get the chance. It's like deleted scenes from the stories.**

 **Please go on my page and vote on my poll I have. I will reveal what story it is for after getting 20 answers or if I get to the point in the story of adding in the poll character.**

* * *

I have been trapped in the same room for years. Eight to tell the truth.

It's be seven since my friend last saw me. He stopped coming after a fight we had.

He stopped calling me by my real name, which is Golden Bonnie, and started calling me SpringTrap.

There is two reason why he calls me that.

One, my springs in me broke and trapped a very bad man inside me.

Two, he blames me for his soul being trapped in the pizzeria.

I now only have a demon named Vincent, to talk to now.

I learned so much about him and I share a few things with him.

I still won't let him free though. I need to let my friend give him what he needs, what my friend thinks is right...

But I never see my friend.

Does he even think we are friends anymore?

I see him as a friend. I still love him.

I really miss him. I can't say I don't.

I was one of his best friends. He saw me as a family member...

Now I'm nothing to him. Nothing at all.

"Hello Spring." Vincent appears in front of me. "I'm still looking for your parts. They are so hard to find."

"I told you not to leave this room, Vincent. Please stop." I say in my weak voice.

"I want to fix your stupid voice box because your voice now is annoying." He snaps at me before smiling. "Guess who now owns thing place."

"I don't like guessing and you know it." I roll mine/ his eyes.

"The puppet's mute son and his friend Roger." Vincent spits out fast at me.

"Nathan is the owner? Why? How?" I ask and get up off the ground.

"It was his birthday and he got it as a gift. The puppet also made him cake to eat." Vincent plays with the lighter he had for years.

"I'd love to talk to him." I whisper.

The purple monster smirks. "Me, too."

* * *

"Nathan that's very weird!" I say to my mute friend as he eats the mystery cake. "Don't eat it!"

I try to take it away from him only to get some in my face.

"Nate! We don't know what it is! Don't shove it in my face!" I cry and put some in his face.

He laughs at me. I can't help but smile at that.

I turn to see eyes looking at me. Three pairs to yell the truth.

"Nathan do you see that?" I whisper and point at the eyes.

As Nathan turns around the eyes disappear. He gives me a look.

"I saw them I swear." I said, but the look got worst.

I growl, but then I sigh. No way to change what he saw and what I saw.

"Let's check this place out." I said.

I'm happy my voice didn't sound as scared as I was.

Nathan nods and heads off.

"I was thinking about fixing a few things in this place to start with." I tell him as I look at the walls and stuff left inside.

I stop at this wall.

It's all painted on.

It was painted on the wall in red. Nathan stares at it too.

Something is here. I swear to you something is.

"Was that there before?" I ask and Nate shakes his head no.

I gulp and walk on.

This place is so scary now.

I wish the fire never happened.

I look around at everything. It's all burnt and the posters are written on.

I head to the office with him. "You'll be working here. This is where you'll be at." I tell Nathan.

I sigh and turn to him.

He wasn't even looking at me. He staring out the window we have there.

"What's wrong?" I ask the younger teen.

He signs moving.

"Nothing should be moving here. We don't have animatronics yet." I feel myself shaking.

He turns to me as if saying, I saw it and you can't say I didn't.

"Well, wh-what did it look like?"

He sign Freddy.

I really hope that he didn't see that killer animatronic. He scares me.

* * *

I stand outside the pizzeria, waiting for my son and his friend.

I haven't been here since Marion died. I felt broken ever since he died.

Like I'm missing a piece of me.

I've been trying not to be depressed. I hide it from my son. I hide it from Mike. I hide it from everyone I love.

I felt like I took the biggest blow out of this, but I know everyone got hit by that.

I didn't go out the house the first year he was gone.

Mike got me out the house after he moved in to help us. He's a really good friend.

I can't ask for a better friend. I really can't.

He's been through everything with me.

Though he can't help my broken heart. He can slowly help pick up the pieces, but he can't glue them back together.

I smile when I see Nathan walk out the pizzeria.

"Y... You like your n... New job place?" I ask.

He put it's creepy.

"R... Really now?"

"Something in there made a fucking cake!" Roger yells at me.

"H... Hey now. Mike c... Could have done that. He has k... Keys also." I try to calm him down.

I sigh and look around.

"Want a ride home?"

"I... I was going to take y... You guys to dinner, b... But Mike disappeared."

* * *

I stare out at my old lover.

It looks like he got even more beautiful as years aged on. His bandages no longer over anywhere on his body.

Though he would be even more beautiful if he smiles instead of holding the sad face.

I started to think of the years how he lives without me now.

Is he happy? Did he find someone new? Does he wish I'm still alive?

These thoughts never leave my mind.

 **"I love you guys. I miss you a lot. I hope to see you guys soon." I whisper to them.**


End file.
